


Time after Time

by Buttercupbadass



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbadass/pseuds/Buttercupbadass
Summary: If fate brings you together, eventually you have to give in.  Haymitch and Effie run into each other on the same night each year, New Year’s Eve.  Eventually, they have to fall in love, right?





	Time after Time

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt I gave for the Holiday Gift exchange. I was glad it wasn’t used because I wanted to write it myself. So, here it is, quite a bit late for the New Year but I hope you like it.

**Year 1: Abernathy’s Bar**   
**Theme: HCA Dive Bar Chic New Year’s Eve Party.**

When she got the job at Heavensbee, Cardew Associates, Effie thought it was a dream job. She still does. It really is a good job, especially for a first job out of college. She’s a junior marketing associate for the up and coming lifestyle brand. HCA sets trends in everything from clothing, home design to party planning. Which explains why she’s here in this dive bar, on New Year’s Eve, dressed in a designer cocktail dress with her Jimmy Choo’s sticking to the floor. It’s her second New Year’s where she can legally drink, just out of college and attending a work function on New Year’s.

It’s only 10:00 and she’s already had long, work related conversations with both her bosses, and was cornered by the IT guy as he discussed the speed of the new laptop her can get for her. It wasn’t all bad. She had a drink with Cinna, the head fashion designer. He’s quickly becoming her favorite person at HCA, but he was pulled away to talk to a client.

There’s a group of her co-workers crowded into a booth in a corner. They’re laughing and enjoying each other’s company. She thinks about joining them but even if there was room at the table, would she be welcome? They’re all about her age but she just doesn’t seem to connect with them. She’s ambitious and they know it. They’re friendly enough but she’s noticed they always have inside jokes and stories. They must spend a lot of time together outside of the office. It’s OK, Effie still has a close group of friends from school. They are at a club tonight, living it up while she’s here with her bosses at what has turned out to be a very long New Year’s Eve. Suddenly she feels like the world’s oldest 22 year-old.

Effie finds a seat at the bar. As she situates herself on the high barstool (short skirts and bar stools are never a good mix) and finds a non-sticky spot to place her clutch, she sees the bartender smiling at her. At least, she thinks he’s smiling. He could just be laughing at her.

“What’ll you have Princess?”

“What’s the signature cocktail?”

“This is a dive bar, sweetheart, our signature cocktail is beer.”

“I meant for the party, there’s always a…”

“I know what you mean.” He pours a tall glass of a premixed drink from a pitcher, garnishes it with a slice of orange and places it in front of her. “Happy New Year, Princess.”

She’s a pretty thing, Haymitch thinks. He noticed her when she walked in, wearing this shiny red dress that hugged her in all the right places. He thought the high necked dress was beautiful but he wondered why such a young girl was wearing something so modest until she turned around. The back dipped down low and if he thought the fabric clung to her curves in the font, what it did to her ass should be illegal. She was young, but he wasn’t exactly old. Not even 30 yet but somehow, seeing someone so fresh and wide eyed made him feel like an old man.

He’d been through a lot in his life. Married young, became an alcoholic young, and changed careers three times already. It made him feel much older than he actually is. He’s been able to get sober, but the marriage... well, the jury was still out on that one. Way out, as in haven’t seen his wife in a week since she went off to “find her center.”

But here’s this girl with big blue eyes and a nose that he bets crinkles just as much in disgust at the sticky mess on the bar as it does when she laughs. He’s going to have to make her laugh to find out if he’s right.

“So Princess, why aren’t you mingling like the rest of Plutarch’s guests?”

“I was.”

“Just wishing you were somewhere else?”

“Oh, this is lovely. It’s just, you want to spend the holiday with your friends and loved ones not…”

“Not with bartenders in sticky bars.” He places two shot glasses on the bar. “Well at least the drinks are free, right? You driving?”

“No, Plutarch is paying for cabs for all his employees.”

“Oh, you work for the old coot? You’re required to be here. Here, you deserve this,” he says, pouring them each a shot. The glass closest to Effie is amber in color. The shot he pours for himself under the bar is from the soda wand and clear. They toast and Effie downs her drink in one swallow and chokes on the whiskey.

“There you go, just like a pro!”

After she stops coughing she asks, “How do you know Plutarch?”

“I used to work for him. I was a copywriter for a few years. Left awhile back to write the great American novel.”

“How’d that go?”

“After months of crippling writer’s block and way too much alcohol, I finished it. Found a publisher too. It’ll be out in a couple months. We have a few things to hammer out first.”

“I’ll have to look for it. What’s it called?”

“Ah, you see that’s one of the things we’re trying to hash out. The publisher doesn’t like my title. Thinks we’ll have trouble marketing it.”

“What’s your title?”

“Fuck ‘em All.”

“Yes, well. I can see where they might have a problem with that. What’s it about?”

“It’s a love story.”

Effie can’t help but laugh. “A love story called, Fuck ‘em All? That’s, um romantic.”

The smile that breaks out on his face is blinding and Effie can’t help but like it. “I didn’t say it was.”

“Well, what’s your name then, I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Haymitch.” He holds his hand out across the bar.

“Haymitch?”

“Haymitch.” He says clarifying.

“No, Haymitch I got. Haymitch what?”

“Oh, right. Abernathy.”

“Like the bar?”

“Yup.”

“It’s yours?”

“It is now, I guess. My uncle died and left it to me a year ago. Bastard thought it was funny to leave a recovering alcoholic a bar.”

Effie is shocked. Didn’t he just take a shot with her? Her eyes glance down to the empty shot glass on the bar.

“Don’t worry about me Princess, it was just water. Couldn’t have you drinking alone, now could I?” This man is nothing like the men she knows. Yes, he must be a bit older, but there’s something about him that Effie is very attracted to. Maybe tonight isn’t a total loss. It wouldn’t be a good idea to go home with the bartender from a work event, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t give him her number.

“The bar’s not been entirely a bad thing. My days are free to write.”

“And I bet it’s full of plenty inspiration. Don’t people tell bartenders all their troubles.”

“This is true, at least it was. Lately though, my clientele has been changing.”

“How so?”

“Well, it’s suddenly trendy to go to dive bars. All the hipsters are driving away the old bar flies.”

“Well we wouldn’t want to get more business now would we?”

“Alright Princess. What’s your name anyway?”

“Effie. Effie Trinket.”

Haymitch smiles. The name suits her. He finds himself leaning down on the bar to get closer to her. She has a wicked smile. He’s getting hard just thinking of all the things that mouth could do to him.

Shit man, this isn’t good. He shouldn’t be thinking this way. He’s married, sort of. They’ve basically been sharing a house for the last year. He’s still in his 20s for a few more months. He should not be sleeping in the guest bedroom. First, he was drinking too much. He got sober. Now, he’s drinking too little and is no fun. He never takes her anywhere. They never go on vacation. So here it is the New Year and she’s off on a two week yoga retreat without him. And he’s – we’ll he’s chatting up a cute girl in his bar. Exactly what she’d been accusing him of doing the entire time he was drinking. Guilt starts to set in but it doesn’t stop him from wondering just how far those gorgeous legs would wrap around his waist. He’s gotta take control here.

“So you must be wanting to get out of here pretty badly by now.”

“I don’t know, I like talking to you Haymitch.”

She’s not making this easy on him. “Where are those friends and loved one’s you mentioned?”

“At Clique.”

“Just down the street? I’ll let you in on a little secret.” She leans in closer to him, he can feel her breath and smell the alcohol on it. So tempting in so many ways. “Plutarch there, likes to hear himself talk. He’ll give a speech in a few minutes. He’ll yammer on, introduce those that did a good job this year. Once he’s done, you’re free to go. Slip out and in a cab and you’ll make it to ring in the new year with your friends.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” She doesn’t pull back, instead pulls the collar of his shirt.

“Just trying to save your night, Princess.”

“Maybe you already did.”

“Yeah? We’ll maybe …” Just then there’s a clinking of silver on glass as Plutarch tries to get everyone’s attention. Haymitch takes the chance and steps away to the barback. And Effie turns to give her boss the attention he wants, glancing every so often to watch Haymitch.

When Plutarch finishes his speech, Haymitch can’t resist getting close to her one more time. He leans across the bar to whisper in her ear. “Now’s your chance, Sweetheart.”

She hesitates before gathering her clutch. She turns back to face him and grabs the collar of his shirt once again. This time she pulls his face to her and brushes her lips quickly against his. “Happy New Year, Haymitch. I’ll be looking for your novel.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I love an unconventional romance.”

He smiles and wants desperately to pull her back to her seat and keep her here all night. Instead he watches her go. Her sleek, exposed back weaving through the crowd as she tries to slip out unnoticed. Unnoticed is impossible for a girl who looks like that.

 

Year 2: Tiki-a –Gogo  
Theme: Polynesian Passion

She catches sight of Haymitch throughout the night through the overdone décor of the Tiki bar. Tables are all covered in palapas, fake torches light the space as the members of HCA share fishbowl sized drinks with multiple straws. More than a few of her co-workers are drunk on the fruity concoctions.

As the scantily clad performers begin a traditional fire dance, Effie turns to look at the man beside her. Seneca’s entrance into her life was a surprise. It was a chance meeting and an instant attraction that grew quickly into a serious relationship. He’s everything Effie ever wanted. Successful, charming, and absolutely besotted with her.

She spots Haymitch again. This time he’s chatting with Plutarch. There is a gorgeous redhead on his arm. He seems more animated than he was last year. She can tell he’s telling stories with exaggerated gestures. Plutarch is laughing with him but his date doesn’t seem thrilled with his behavior. There’s a drink in his hand that is most certainly not water.

Later she sees him talking to Cinna and they are both flush with good humor. She remembers that he must have worked with Cinna too. She wants to approach them, she wants to talk to Haymitch but somehow knows dragging Seneca across the room right now to talk to a man she flirted with the year before would not go ever well. Not that Seneca is jealous, no he’s just territorial.

About a half hour before the countdown when Seneca steps away, Haymitch approaches her.

“Are you gonna make it to midnight this year, Princess?”

“Haymitch, it’s so good to see you again!” She presses her cheek to his and gives an air kiss. “You’re a guest this evening.”

“Looks like it. You look very nice. This is a different look for you.”

“Theme.” Effie is dressed in a loud floral print dress in a 1950s pin–up style silhouette. She places her hand on her tiny belted waist.

“Very Nice. You’re not running off to meet your friends this evening?”

“I have a date tonight. He’s at the bar, he’ll be back. Where’s your date?”

“What date?”

“The redhead?”

“Have you been stalking me, Effie Trinket?”

“No…I …” Effie stutters.

“I’ve been watching you too. Your date has an odd beard. My date is actually my wife.”

She nods. After meeting Haymitch last year, she tried to find out as much about him as possible. She has to admit she was disappointed to learn that he was married to his high school sweetheart. It was also an explanation as to why, after all the flirting they were doing that night, he sent her on her way.

After she met Seneca, she didn’t give Haymitch much thought until she saw his book displayed in a bookstore window. “F*** ‘Em All, an Unconventional Romance” became a bestseller soon after its release. A rousing success for HCA whose new literary division handled the pre-release promotion.

Effie bought her copy immediately and devoured it in one weekend while Seneca was away. It was amazing and that cocky attitude she found so sexy in its author permeated each chapter. The book was touching and infuriating in equal measures. The characters were flawed but lovable. It deserved every bit of the buzz it received.

But it infuriated Effie because with its brilliance, her crush on the bartender was back. When Seneca returned from his trip, she asked him if he ever thought about letting his hair grow long. He refused of course.

“I read your novel. I like the name.” She smiles, knowing she gave him the idea. “Do I get a piece of the royalty?”

“Thanks for that by the way.” Just then Seneca returns and Effie introduces him as the author of the novel she was telling him about.

“She slipped it into my carry-on on my last business trip. I’ve been carrying it around the country. Haven’t found the time to read it yet. But I will if it means so much to Effie.”

“She doesn’t seem to be a woman to not get her way.”

Haymitch sees his wife Maysilee across the room. She motions for him to join her.

“Nice to meet you Seneca.” Haymitch gives the man’s hand a firm grip.

Then he turns to Effie. “Nice to see you again, Princess. I’m glad you made it to midnight this year.” He kisses her cheek very close to her mouth and Effie is saddened to have her suspicions confirmed. She can smell the alcohol on his breath.

Seneca catches on that they knew each other before tonight. He gives her a look that tells her, they’ll talk about it at home.

On her first day back to work after the holiday, Effie finds a thick envelope on her desk. She knows what it is before she picks it up. In it is a new copy of Haymitch’s book.

To Effie,  
Thanks for the title.  
May all your New Years be happy, Princess.  
Haymitch

Effie runs her fingers over the tiny indentations of the pen strokes before closing the book. Now she doesn’t have to wait for Seneca to get around to reading it. She’ll keep it here, in her office.

Year 3: Skyline View Restaurant  
Theme: Opulence In the Sky

Effie pads across the marble floors of the upscale minimalist condo she shares with Seneca. She had planned to warm the place up when she moved in but Seneca had let his displeasure be known. He’s not here tonight. He’s on a plane crossing the country. The company buy out he’d been working on for months was on the verge of collapsing. Effie doesn’t really know why he has to be there on the holiday but she doesn’t ask those questions anymore. She doesn’t like the answers.

Seneca didn’t want her to go out tonight without him. But it will be her last HCA New Year’s Party. She’d been headhunted by a fashion house to join their PR department. They were offering a lot more money and things at HCA had stagnated. It was time to move on. She’ll miss Cinna and oddly, the required events but Seneca was right. She needs to keep progressing in her career. It’s business. Slipping on her heels at the door, she steps out into the hallway. She’ll just make an appearance, then return home in case Seneca’s flight gets in early and he calls.

It’s hard not to think of Haymitch tonight, but she doesn’t expect to see him. Plutarch isn’t exactly happy with him. He’s been refusing to make appearances to promote his second novel and the team Plutarch had in place is having trouble getting him to do anything. Rumor is there have been some very loud conversations overheard from Plutarch’s office.

And anyway he hates themed nights and somehow she doesn’t see Haymitch adhering to the black tie dress code. She laughs to herself thinking of the disheveled bartender and writer she knew.

HCA has rented out the top floor bar of the tallest building in Panem. The place glitters with crystal decorations and the city lights on display through ceiling to floor windows.

She can’t help scanning the room looking for a familiar face. She doesn’t see him. She’s been there nearly an hour and she’s contemplating slipping out when she sees Cinna approach a hunched figure at the bar. She hears a familiar voice raise.

“I’m here ain’t I?” He pushes Cinna’s arm off his shoulder. Haymitch stumbles as he rises to his feet. He grabs the bar to steady himself as he tries to take a step. Cinna sticks close as Haymitch stumbles to the bathroom. Effie’s heart breaks.

Later she sees him again as he shuffles to the elevator exit. She watches as he digs into his jacket pocket so roughly his body tips with the effort. There’s a stumble as he rights himself with a growl. A square piece of paper flutters to the floor. Effie reacts quicker than he does. Even in heels and a gown, she is able to reach down and grab it before he can.

His eyes follow from her silver shoes up an exposed leg. He doesn’t look up, keeping his eyes glued to the creamy thigh disappearing behind a veil of fabric.

“Princess.” He says before his bloodshot eyes meet hers. “I’m slipping out before midnight like you and that fairy tale chick, what’s her name?”

“Cinderella?” she offers. A point to his nose then at her, tells her that’s it. “You’re no Cinderella, Haymitch. You’re just drunk.”

The elevator dings. “Our carriage has arrived,” he says with a flourish of his hand, inviting her in. When his back is turned Effie glances at the paper she picked up, VALET. He can’t possibly think he’s going to drive. She slips the paper into her clutch.

“Where are you going, Haymitch?”

“Home. Isn’t that where Cinderellas go?” Her smirk makes him smile. “Plutarch would rather I go. Only way he got me here tonight is because I thought I would see you.” One step forward and she feels that heat he brings. Even drunk, the man turns her on. “Didn’t tell him that though. Didn’t see you all night then suddenly, you’re here.” Luckily she’s saved by the elevator arriving at the lobby. He backs away, never taking his eyes off her. It would have made her knees weak if he didn’t stumble on the threshold.

“Where did that ticket go?” he says as he digs through his pockets again at the valet stand. The eyes of the teenager in a red vest go wide. He knows there is no way he can give this guy his keys. Haymitch isn’t a small guy and the kid wonders if he’s a fighter. He isn’t paid enough for this kind of shit.

Haymitch continues to search for the missing ticket and as he’s busy inspecting the inner pockets of his jacket. Effie catches the eyes of the valet and nods in assurance.

“You, Princess! You stole my ticket. If you want to go home with me, all you need to do is ask.”

“I thought you were the Princess tonight. I want coffee, maybe some food. There’s a diner on the corner. Let’s go there. Let’s not go home yet.”

Sitting across from her in the diner booth sits a man barely recognizable as the sexy, sarcastic bartender she met 2 years ago. The waitress takes their order, a hamburger for Haymitch and two coffees.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“No, really. I had something at the party.”

“They don’t serve shit at those parties and you know it. What? Are you trying to fit into a wedding dress?”

“How did you know?”

“That rock on your hand nearly blinded me.”

Effie holds her hand out to remind herself that it’s there. “Yes, well… a girl needs to look her best.”

Haymitch motions for the waitress to return and orders a second hamburger. Effie catches sight of the man from three years ago as Haymitch charms the harried waitress. He flashes her a smile and winks at her and it’s working until his elbows miss the table and his head bobs in response to his slowed reflexes.

“Who told you, you needed to lose weight?”

“No one, I just...”

“Just nothing, you’re eating with me. It’s not beard dude is it?”

“No, of course not.” He did. “It’s just what women do before they get married, and my dress is very unforgiving.” Effie has had enough talking about herself. Of the two people at the table, she is by far not the one who needs help.

“What happened Haymitch?”

“Don’t beat around the bush do you?”

“Didn’t think you’d appreciate small talk.”

“I’m a victim of my own success, plain and simple. Sold the bar and ironically, started drinking again. Book came out, wife came back, kept drinking. Wrote a 2nd book, drank some more. Wife left again, this time for good, she has already remarried.”

“Did your drinking make her leave?”

“Nah, she was just unhappy with her life. Don’t think it helped, but she left once before when I was sober too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, didn’t help the drinking much. Never was a people person anyway but I have been hiding away. Keep telling folk that I’m writing. Haven’t written a word since she left.” Effie reaches across to touch his hand.

“Plutarch is on my ass to promote this book.”

“He usually gets his way. He got you here tonight.”

“Told you I had other motivation to be here,” he says with a wink and the mischievous smile. Effie looks down and twists the diamond ring on her finger to remind herself again. The arrival of their food breaks the spell and suddenly she’s famished.

“If I spill on this dress, I’ll blame you.”

“If you spill on that dress, I’ll buy you a new one. I’m rich now you know? Sold the rights to my first book.”

“I didn’t know that, that’s amazing!”

Effie lifts the large burger to her mouth and takes a bite. Her eyes roll back in her head and a moan escapes.

“What’s amazing is watching you eat that. When was the last time you had one?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Can’t wait to see you eat the fries.”

“Oh, no. I can’t eat those! You take them.”

“It’s a new year, live a little.” She smiles and takes a small bite of the golden fry in front of her. She was probably a teenager the last time she had one.

“That a girl! So the sparkler? It is Beard-o from last year, yeah?” Effie nods while she’s chewing a second bite. “He treat you right?”

“Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

“You forget, I know you like to be with friends and loved ones on New Years. Why were you at the party alone?”

“He’s working.”

“On New Year’s Eve?”

“He’s on his way to the west coast tonight. A deal is about to fall through and he needs to be there.” Haymitch catches on to the sadness in her voice.

“Does he work a lot?”

“Yes, but we live a very comfortably. We have a lovely condo and it’s nothing but the best for Seneca.”

“As long as he thinks you’re the best, I’m happy for you.”

Something about that statement stings. Does he? She thinks. Am I just another thing? How can this man with his mind addled by alcohol see right through me? Do others see through and just don’t have the guts to say it to my face?

In her silence, Haymitch knows he’s hit a nerve. Who is he to give advice? He’s a drunk that was asked to leave a party not an hour ago. He’s an example of what not to do with your life. But there’s something about this girl, something he wants to protect and cherish. And if this jackass in the weird ass beard doesn’t see that, she’d be better off without him. The silence at the table drags on until the staff of the diner turn up the volume on the television that had been muted. The New Year’s Countdown begins with the patrons and staff joining in.

Haymitch picks up a french fry and holds it up. Effie does the same. They touch them together in a fried food toast.

“To a new year, Princess.”

“To new beginnings, Haymitch.”

They smile as they each bite their fries.

“I mean it Haymitch. Maybe it’s time for a new beginning. You’ve done it before. Maybe it’s time to do it again.”

“Stop drinking?” He nods, knowing the answer to his own question. “I’ve tried. I get up every morning and try to think of a reason why I should stop. I never can, so I just drink. Then, I tell myself I do it to function. Then, I think how fucking sad that is and it just makes me want to drink more.”

“What was your motivation the last time you were sober?”

“Thought I needed to for my wife. She begged me to quit. So I did it for her. Didn’t help in the end though.”

“How about doing it for yourself? How about doing it because you’re an amazing talent and the world would miss out on your voice if it kills you?”

“Nah, not good enough, what if I did for you?”

“Won’t work Haymitch. You gotta do it for yourself. Damn it, you’re so worth it Haymitch. If we add up all the time we’ve spent together it would only add up to a couple hours. But even with that, I know you’re something, I mean really something, something worth it.”

Somewhere during her plea, her hand has reached across the table and he took it in his. His only response is to pull it to his mouth and kiss it, just above the ring.

They finish their meal and Haymitch is noticeably more sober. Arm in arm they take the short walk back to the club where taxis are lined up, waiting for HCA guests. Effie makes sure Haymitch gets in one. Once inside, he rolls down the window to say a final goodbye.

“Give me your phone, Haymitch. Let me know if you need anything, anything at all. Even if it’s just to remind you that you’re worth the trouble.”

She quickly programs her name and number into his phone and hands it back to him with his valet ticket for the morning. He looks at the phone and whispers “Princess.”

As the driver starts to pull away, Haymitch slaps the partition to stop him. He leans out of the window.

“Take your own advice, Effie. You should always feel like you’re the best.”

She runs to his window once again. There’s surprise in his eyes when she leans in and kisses him. His lips are soft and slightly parted as he pulls her closer with a gentle hand at her neck. There’s a spark she hasn’t felt in ages. Never felt it with Seneca but just this simple kiss has her standing on her toes leaning in to the cab window chasing his lips to deepen the kiss. His rough fingers trace her jaw as they separate. Blue eyes are wide with surprise at her own feelings.

“Happy New Year Princess, see you next year.” And he’s gone. She didn’t even find the nerve to tell him that she’s leaving HCA. Unless he calls, this may be the last she sees of her bartender.

She stands in the doorway to Seneca’s condo. The only light in the place comes from the lights of the city through the window. Sitting on the modern white couch, she slips out of her heels. A sudden feeling of dread takes her over and she reaches for her phone in her purse. She had turned it off in the diner and forgot to turn it back on. Seneca was going to call. He didn’t want her to go to the party at all. Mentally, she’s running through excuses she can give him as to why she didn’t answer. She looks at the notifications of missed calls and messages. Maybe she just won’t answer.

She tosses the phone onto the glass coffee table. So much is happening now with her upcoming work change. She can’t change everything can she? She’ll sleep on it.

The first morning of the New Year dawns through the windows and Effie is in planning mode. She’s saddened to realize there isn’t really much to pack, she’s lived here for 9 months and she hasn’t added anything other than she brought in. Tossing a suitcase on Seneca’s side of the bed, Effie starts filling it with her clothing.

It doesn’t take long. All of her boxes are still in storage in the basement of the building. By afternoon, she’s packed all her clothing and some of her boxes in the back of her car. She’ll send someone for the rest after the holiday. By the time Seneca returns, it will be as if she was never here. She stands at the sleek chest of drawers in his closet. She places her ring in its box and puts it in his top drawer.

Effie Trinket is making her new beginning.

Across town, Haymitch Abernathy stands, ratty suitcase in his hand, on the stoop of his house. Cinna pulls up in his car, having picked it up from the club. Haymitch gets in and the two men don’t speak until they reach their destination.

“I’m proud of you, man.” Cinna says looking at his lap.

“It’s time.” Haymitch opens the door but before he leaves the car. “See you in a couple months, yeah?”

“Whenever you need me.”

Haymitch Abernathy is realizing that he just may be worth the trouble.

Year 6: Panem Grand Hotel Lobby

He first sees her because her bare legs look cold in the night air. Others hurry by, bundled in coats. She’s pacing in front of the windows of the Panem Grand Hotel. Cigarette in hand as she hugs herself to keep warm. She brings the cigarette to her mouth with her hand shaking. It’s then that he recognizes her. Effie Trinket. It’s been a few years, but he’d recognize that face anywhere even if it is grimacing in the cold.

He watches from his warm seat in the restaurant across the street. As he excuses himself from the table, the brunette woman beside him looks up with a curious lift to her eyebrows.

“I’ll be back in few, I see someone I know. Just want to say hello.” Once outside, he watches Effie snuff out her cigarette and step back inside the hotel. He dodges the light traffic, jumps a slushy puddle and slips into the rotating door. As the timed door opens to the lobby, he steps out and searches for her blonde hair. He doesn’t have to look far. She’s standing off to the side yelling into her phone. The pacing continues as she tries to cajole whoever is on the other end of the call.

“It’ll be done. It’s a holiday. I have a staff coming in tomorrow but…” Her hands start shaking again and she reaches for a cigarette she can’t light up inside. She rolls it between her fingers instead. “Yes, ma’am. I understand. It will be done.” She pauses nodding her head. “Yes, I know.”

As she hangs up, her hands are shaking and she steadies herself by grabbing the back of one of the velvet lounge chairs that are scattered about the lobby.

“Well, well. Princess. We seem to be destined to spend this night together.”

Effie turns, frightened by his approach before she recognizes the voice.

“Haymitch?” She tries her best to flash the smile he remembers from past years. There’s something missing.

“Happy New Year, Effie.” He steps forward and wraps his arms around her in a hug. As he pulls back, Effie stands on her toes and kisses him quickly.”

“Happy New Year to you too. What are you doing here? Are you attending the affair in the ballroom as well?”

“No, I was across the street and I see this pair of legs pacing back and forth and I thought, I know those legs! Those legs should not be cold.”

Effie’s face blushes slightly as she holds up the unlit cigarette. “Yes, a nasty habit I picked back up.”

“Can’t throw stones. I’ve picked up a few bad habits in my time too.”

“How are you?”

“Sober. Thanks to you.”

She cocks her head looking at him with a little of the sparkle she usually has.

“You reminded me. I guess you reminded me there are still good things.”

“You didn’t call.”

“I know, I went into rehab New Year’s day.”

“So it’s been three years?”

“Wish I could say I’ve been sober that whole time but I had a few setbacks in the beginning. Been 14 months now though.”

“Oh, I’m so glad.”

“What about you Sweetheart? Did you have that big wedding you were planning? I know you left HCA right after we last saw one another.”

“I wanted to tell you about my new job that night but it didn’t seem like the right time.” Her smile is tight. “I left Seneca. You were right. He didn’t treat me well.”

Haymitch doesn’t know what to say so he nods. “How’s the new job treating you?”

“Well. I was promoted a few times already. It’s a lot of responsibility but it’s all good.” Her hands start to shake a bit while she fiddles with the button on her thin coat.

“It sounded like it. Sorry I overheard.”

“No, it’s OK. My boss she’s - Well she’s very important and - “

“A bitch?” Haymitch suggests. And Effie gives him the first genuine smile he’s seen all night.

“Well- “

A tiny Brunette enters the lobby a looks around. She doesn’t approach when she sees the couple talking. “Haymitch,” she calls.

Haymitch looks up and waves. “We’re heading out, are you coming?” She looks annoyed.

“I’ll catch up.” He says staring directly at Effie.

“You should go. I have to get back - “ she motions to the ballroom. “I have people inside.”

“Of course, yeah. Friends.”

“Yeah. Don’t be a stranger though. You still have my number.”

“I do. And Princess, why don’t you give Plutarch a call. He may have something for you.”

“Happy New Year, Haymitch.” She grabs his elbows and rises on her toes to allow him to kiss her. Their eyes hold each other’s gaze and she feels that pull again.

“Happy New Year, Princess. Are you sure you have to go?”

“We both have people waiting.”

Realizing she must have a date inside, he steps away. “Of course. New Beginnings, right?”

“Right, yeah.”

“Good night.” He backs away until he reaches the revolving door. He watches her glide back into the ballroom.

 

Year 8: The Atrium Ballroom  
Theme: A Night in the Stars

She was nervous tonight. She wasn’t fooling herself, she knew why she was nervous. Haymitch would be there or at least, he was expected.

It was her second New Year’s back at HCA. Her nerves nearly got the best of her last year. She had dressed with him in mind, in red again like the first time they’d met. She was single. She thought he was too and she hoped, this would be the year they start something. But he didn’t show. Cinna said that he was out of town, writing again. That was a small consolation to her disappointment, at least. Plus, Cinna said he asked about her. All night at the party she fought with herself. She should have asked Cinna for a way to get in touch but she was too embarrassed. She wanted to call him, tell him it was New Year’s and she missed seeing him. But, would he care? She was strung out, harried and unhappy when she ran into him last.

It was only a few months after the she last saw Haymitch at the Panem Grand when she got an email from Plutarch Heavensbee himself. Plutarch was starting a new talent management division and thought she would be the perfect person to get it up and running. She knew Haymitch was behind the email but she didn’t care. He had given her a new beginning and she took her chance. And it paid off.

She now had three clients, two actors -- a lovely young couple -- and a screenwriter. She was good at her job. Yes, it was stressful but it was a good kind of stress. The kind that inspires you do do better as opposed to beat you down like her last job. She was happy to be back at HCA. It felt like coming home.

Tonight she would be attending the party on the arm of her new man, Dr. Walter Aurelius. She had met him through a client. He was older, this was true, nearly 15 years older but they had built a solid relationship. Effie felt safe and truly loved for the first time in years. She wondered if seeing Haymitch again would spur any of the old feelings. She had put him on such a pedestal over the years. His pull on her had almost become legendary in her mind. He couldn’t be as witty as she remembered. He couldn’t be as attractive as she thought he was. He was just human. She needed to remind herself. He was just a man. A recovering (or at least she hoped he was still sober) alcoholic with a penchant for self destructive behavior. Tonight would be a test of her own resolve to move on. He never called, she reminds herself.

HCA’s choice of venue this year is stunning. The Atrium of a new eco friendly building, it’s one large open space surrounded by glass walls and huge planters that contain full sized trees lit up in twinkle lights. The guests all dressed in formal wear look like they are walking in an urban garden in Spring while outside the glass, a snow shower has begun. Walter is dashing in his tux and is engaging in his conversations with the guests. Effie mentally compares the ease of the evening compared to those spent with Seneca. That’s another thing she owes to Haymitch. Their talk over cheeseburgers in that greasy spoon was enough to point out all the problems that had been building up in that relationship over time. Haymitch had a way of cutting through the chaos and setting things right. Maybe she is giving him too much credit. Again, she reminds herself he is just a man.

Just a man who commands her attention simply by walking into a room as he’s doing right now. He’s sober, just by looking at him she can tell. He’s healthy. His tux is pressed to perfection and he’s clean shaven. Effie’s never seen him without scruff. She likes the cut of his jaw immensely. He’s smiling. It isn’t until Walter whispers in her ear that she realizes she stopped in her tracks and was staring.

“Is that him?” He says.

“Who?” Walter doesn’t like it when she plays coy. “That’s Haymitch Abernathy, the author.”

“Uh huh,” he teases. Effie blushes and tells him to shush.

Her eyes seek him out at every opportunity but his attention is always elsewhere. Either he is talking to friends or his date. She’s pretty, a tiny brunette with short cropped hair. There’s something familiar about her. Was she there that night two years ago? Effie can’t be sure but she’s about to find out as Haymitch approaches.

“Hello Effie,” he greets and Effie’s heart breaks that he didn’t call her Princess.

“Haymitch, it’s good to see you.”

“I’m sorry I missed you last year. I was in Europe.”

“Writing, I heard. I can’t wait for this new novel. I’ll forgive you if it’s good.”

“Well then, I better get editing.” He kisses her cheek and she grabs his shoulder to steady herself. Walter is watching.

Walter to his credit is smiling at her with an amused grin. He seems to think her obsession with Haymitch is akin to a childhood crush and he doesn’t find it at all threatening.

“We’re having trouble with the title maybe you could help out again?”

“We’ll have to discuss a royalty this time.”

“That’s right, you’re an agent now. That’s what you do.”

“I owe you for that I think, I may give you my ideas for free. Just this once.”

“Nah, I just reminded Plutarch of the talent that got away. He did the rest.”

“I think it may be more than that.” During this exchange Walter and Haymitch’s date are both watching the volley between them. Until Walter breaks in.

“Dr. Walter Aurelius,” he introduces himself to the the brunette. “Boyfriend to Effie.”

“Johanna Mason,” pulling her arm from Haymitch’s elbow, she shakes Walter’s hand. “I’m with him.”

“Oh, forgive me, how rude of me.” Effie is flustered. Maybe this is just a schoolgirl crush, she’s acting like one surely. She introduces Haymitch to Walter and shakes Johanna’s hand.

“So what’s that working title this time?” Walter asks Haymitch, letting him know he knows about their history together.

“The Last Fuck You.” Effie spits her drink toward him “Careful darling, I’m sober again. Can’t have you tempting me with your drink.”

“Haymitch, you can’t be serious?”

“I keep telling him to stick to his guns, this time.” Johanna adds. “It’s an awesome title and fits the novel well.”

“You’ve read it?” Effie feels like she was kicked in the gut. She doesn’t wait for an answer. “That may be, but it’s impossible to promote. You can’t exactly go on morning television and say the name.”

“Why not? They can bleep it out.” Johanna argues. “That’s their problem.”

“It would be eye catching on the shelf.” Walter adds. “They used astericks on your first novel didn’t they?”

“He pussied out,” Johanna says, looking up and Haymitch with a wink.

“I like it!” Walter agrees.

“Oh, you’re teasing me again,” Effie gives her date a small shove, to which he responds with a kiss to her forehead.

The small talk continues as they learn where they each met. Walter is the therapist to one of Effie’s clients and Haymitch and Johanna met in rehab.

“The second time.” Haymitch clarifies.

It was Johanna two years ago. They were having a sober New Year’s Eve with others from their group. They’ve been ‘keeping each other company on and off since then’ Haymitch says. Effie feels a spark of hope. Maybe they’re not together, that doesn’t sound like they’re together. And she didn’t call him her boyfriend when she introduced herself to Walter. Maybe they’re just friends. Effie chastises herself for thinking this way. Why should she care? Walter is wonderful, he really is. He’s a good man, she tells herself, but it’s to no use when later in the evening she sees Haymitch and Johanna canoodling in a quiet corner.

Effie watches as Johanna’s hand slips down to Haymitch’s ass and gives him a little pat as he leans in to kiss her. She remembers the way those lips felt on hers and she can feel herself flush with jealousy. She really needs to get it together. She’s grateful that Walter is across the room chatting with a colleague he found among the guests. Effie sees a corridor off the lobby. It’s quiet and empty. She walks down to the end, and stares out the windows at the wintery streets. Cabs can be seen lined up outside but the streets are empty of people. It must be close to midnight. She knows he’s there before he speaks.

“Not thinking of running out before midnight are you, Princess?”

Effie closes her eyes in relief when she hears her nickname and before she can stop herself she says something stupid.

“Not without you, Cinderella.” She can see him smile in the window’s reflection. He stands close behind her and bends his head. Effie turns before he can kiss her shoulder because if he did her knees might just buckle beneath her. The window is cold on her back but she can’t move away. Moving from it would bring her closer to him, too close. They are frozen in place, not looking away, not stepping any closer. Effie can’t remember a time when they were ever quiet together. Their moments are always filled with conversation but in this silence, the pull between them is greater.

“We can’t.” She whispers with the crack in her voice giving away her indecision.

“Are you sure?” His feet shift and it brings him just a hair closer.

“We’re both with other people and…”

“Johanna and I aren’t exclusive. Never have been. We know we’d be bad for each other, we have too many of the same demons. She’s a…”

“But Walter and I are exclusive, very exclusive,” she interrupts. She can’t hear anymore because she’s tempted. She’ll throw everything she built with Walter away. For what? A crush?

He looks down and Effie feels a bit of relief. “Yeah, ok. I’m sorry, OK. I get it.” He reaches out and gently touches her arm. “Happy New Year Princess.” He places a kiss on her cheek.

“To new beginnings.” She responds in their traditional toast. And kisses his cheek in response. Instinct takes over for both of them and the third is a peck is on the mouth. Followed by another and Effie finds herself against his chest and reaching for more, deeper this time. They both sigh and Effie does go weak in the knees as his kisses move to her neck. His arm, now around her waist holds her up and close as she swoons.

There’s a crash as a waiter pushes open a swinging door with a cart filled with bottles of champagne. Effie’s reality comes crashing down. What is she doing? Walter.

“I have to go. Walter.” She slips from his grasp and puts a few steps between them. “We have lousy timing Haymitch. Wait a few minutes before heading back in, OK?”

“Sure thing Princess.”

She makes it back to Walter in time for the countdown. Wrapped in his arms, he kisses her and says. “It’s our first New Year together Darling. First of a lifetime.” Effie can’t respond verbally, she’s lost her speech she’s sure, so a quick nod followed by kiss will have to do.

Year 9: Panem Art Museum  
Theme: Gatsby

A nice stiff drink would be nice right about now, Haymitch thinks as he paces in front of the imposing building. Sweeping stairs lead to HCA’s annual New Year’s party and this year for reason’s he cannot fathom, he’s actually dressed for the theme, and it’s costume this time. Cinna sent a suit, complete with a waistcoat and spats. He’s getting funny looks from the normally dressed pedestrians on the street yet he still hesitates. She’s in there, he thinks. For the first time since they met, they are both in a good place and single.

He’s been running over what he wants to say for weeks. Each time he says it, he thinks he sounds like an idiot. How could she want him? He’s a drunk, an old drunk. She’s on the rise. He’s fighting the urge each day not to get so hammered he can’t walk. He’s a miserable writer, he tortures himself with each line he writes. She shines. Damn but there’s something there. He knows she feels it too. She has to right? From that first night, was it nine years ago already, he couldn’t shake her from his thoughts.

That doesn’t make a relationship though does it. He’ll have to work at it. Fight for it if he wants her. He’s ready. No one in all these years has ever measured up. Not even his wife when she came back. Not Johanna, no matter how fun she was in bed. No one. He has nothing to offer her to build a life. He has no family. Ok, he has some money now but so does she. What could he offer her?

He hesitates again at the damn door until he’s swept in with a group that looks so young they must be interns. He laughs, wondering if they will skip out after the speech too.

The Panem Art Museum is a landmark, an exceptional example of Art Deco design. It is a perfect backdrop for the roaring 20s theme and the guests have not disappointed. There are flappers and pin-stripe suits galore. Cinna slaps him on the back and greets him with the only three words he wants to hear right now. “She’s in blue.” His eyes scan the crowd. It doesn’t take long to find her. Standing at the bottom of the sweeping staircase, she’s talking to a young couple. A brawny blonde man has his arm around a stunning brunette dressed in a green flapper dress. As Haymitch approaches, he notices the guests surrounding them are whispering and watching the couple closely. They must be Effie’s clients, the actors.

Haymitch really doesn’t care who they are. He’s too busy taking in the vision that is Effie. Foregoing the ubiquitous flapper dress, Effie is dressed instead in a deep blue floor length satin. There’s a neckline that plunges to her waist and a long strand of pearls knotted between her breasts. Her hair is shorter and in the style of the era. Haymitch’s throat goes dry and he grabs a drink from a passing waiter’s tray. Realizing what he’s done, he panics trying to get rid of it before he takes a sip. He hands it to a passing guest, a young woman, who stands still, holding it out to the side, unsure what to do. Haymitch finds another waiter and asks for water. He’s taken his first gulp when a gentle hand lays on his arm. She then takes the drink from his hand and sips it. Her blue eyes shining as she looks at him over the rim of the glass.

“Just water, Princess.”

“Oh, I know. I saw you scare my poor intern. She thought you were trying to give her a drugged drink.”

“Kids!”

“What are you gonna do?”

“You look beautiful tonight. You look beautiful everytime I see you, but tonight, that dress …”

“I’m glad you like it. And I’m happy to see you joined in the theme this year. Cinna?”

“Cinna.”

“He must have been designing dresses all year, the number of people he’s dressed tonight. He does love a theme.”

“That he does.” This small talk is unbearable. Haymitch is convinced someone is slowly peeling back his finger nails with each inane thing he says.

“Are you alone tonight?”

“I am.”

“Me too. What are the odds?”

“Whatever they are, they’re in our favor.”

There must be a goofy grin on his face. He can feel it until she asks.

“Where’s Johanna tonight?”

“Johanna? Um, not sure who she is with tonight. We’re not together. Never really were. Just friends who…” Shut the hell up Haymitch, she doesn’t need to hear the details.

“Oh.”

“What about the Doc? Last year he gave me a stern “stay away” talk.”

“He did?” she says genuinely shocked.

“Said he was going to make an honest woman out of you and that I should back off.” Haymitch can’t suppress the urge to touch her so he runs a finger down the strand of pearls, tugging the end. He can feel her shiver.

“Honest woman?”

“Well, maybe not those words but the message was clear.”

“He tried. He proposed.”

“And?”

“And the first thing I thought was ‘What about New Years? I will never be happy with him on New Year’s because I will always be thinking about someone else.’” Effie leans in to him trapping his hand between their bodies, his finger still looped through the pearls. “He’s a good man, and I’ll never think of him then. I’ll always be thinking about you.” She’s rambling now but he lets her continue. “He was a good man, and he was good to me. Just like you said I deserved. He was a good man and I broke his heart.”

Haymitch can’t speak. His practiced speeches are gone. He wraps his arms around her.

 

“Why Haymitch, why did I break his heart? For a crush. Tell me Haymitch. Tell me this isn’t a crush. Tell me Haymitch! Say something.” She pounds her fist into his bicep.

“It’s not a crush, Princess. It’s real, so very real, so right. The Doc told me to stay away unless I was willing to step up and offer you a lifetime like he was. I didn’t think I could, didn’t think you’d want a lifetime with this, with me.” She’s looking up at him now with tears in her eyes. Oh, shit, he didn’t want tears.

“Then Cinna told me what happened. I didn’t want to risk it again. 9 years we’ve been dancing around.” He’s out of words. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her. There’s a party going on around them, but there is only them.

“Let’s get out of here.” She nods but stops. “No.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing at all, it’s just we have to stay for Plutarch’s speech.”

“He’ll never miss us and if he does, Fuck him.”

“No, He’s making an announcement and I have to be here. It’s about me.”

“Ok, but let’s find a quiet corner where I can kiss you until then.”

Later when Plutarch calls everyone’s attention, he gives his usual speech and announces Effie’s well deserved promotion to VP of Talent Relations. She tears herself from Haymitch’s side to accept Plutarch’s handshake. She and Haymitch make their way out the doors of the museum and down the flight of stairs. Jumping in the first taxi they see. As they pull away from the curb, fireworks go off in the distance. Cars beep their horns on the street.

“Happy New Year, Princess.”

“To our new beginning.”

Year 10: HCA Tower  
Theme: Paint the Town Red.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Effie asks.

“Yes. We have to, it’s our anniversary. We met 10 years ago at one of these things.”

“Haymitch I do believe you are getting sentimental in your old age.” He growls. “But we’re not dressed in the theme.”

“I think they’ll forgive us.”

Haymitch and Effie step into the lobby of the brand new HCA Tower in downtown Panem. Come Monday, it will be Effie’s new place of work but tonight, it’s the latest Venue for HCA’s ever popular New Year’s Eve Party.

Haymitch has his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, gently stroking the ivory lace of her dress. He’s dressed in a classic dark grey suit, no tie of course. Together they are a beautiful couple. They’d stand out anywhere they go but they stick out like a sore thumb when they enter the building. Plutarch’s Paint the town Red (HCA’s color) theme has been well received this year. EVERY woman wears a red dress. Every woman aside from Effie, but she has a good reason.

They arrive just in time for Plutarch to ask for everyone’s attention.

“He’s early tonight.” Haymitch says. A waiter appears in front of Haymitch and Effie with champagne flutes. “Sparkling Cider” he assures and they take a glass.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Tonight we mark an important milestone for HCA, but we’ll get to that later. Right now, I want to welcome you to our little party with a story. 15? Was it 15 years ago?” Fulvia Cardew standing beside him shakes her head. “16?”

Fulvia nods. “Ok, 16 years ago, Fulvia and I started throwing this shindig as a thank you for a job well done for our handful of employees. Over the years it has grown and has become the hottest ticket in Panem on New Year’s Eve.”

“Whoo hoo!” someone hoots from the audience.

“My thoughts exactly!” Plutarch laughs. “But back to my story. 10 years ago tonight this party was considerably smaller and we held it in the bar owned by a former employee turned author, my friend Haymitch Abernathy. Attending the party that night was a bright eyed new hire, one Effie Trinket. Now our sweet Effie would rather have been with her friends that evening but to say so would be rude. Our Miss Effie found herself at the bar chatting to the acerbic bartender, none other than Haymitch himself. I guess it is true that opposites attract because these two struck up a friendship.”

A wolf-whistle sounds from the back of the room and the crowd laughs.

“And so began years of flirtation every New Year’s Eve and years of not-so-veiled inquiries to Cinna and myself the rest of the year.” Plutarch makes his voice gruff “How’s Blondie doing?” then he changes to a high voice “Have you heard from Haymitch lately?”

The crowd laughs.

“They were pathetic. There were 9 years of missed opportunities and mutual pining. It all came to a head last year when finally,” he says exaggeratedly. “They were both single!”

The guests cheer!

“With gentle nudges from Cinna and I, it looked like the odds were finally in their favor. Somehow my grumpy and brilliant friend had convinced the brilliant and beautiful Effie to fall in love with him.”

“Awww.” the crowd says in unison. Haymitch pulls Effie closer so she has her hand on his chest. She looks up to him and he kisses her forehead.

“It’s not too late Effie. If he’s holding you against your will, make a break for the door, we’ll block for you,” Plutarch jokes.

Effie responds by snuggling closer to Haymitch and shaking her head no.

“I thought so because you see, my dear guests. Today I had the honor to join them at city hall to be a witness as they took their vows and became man and wife.”

The crowd reacts with gasps and awes at the news.

“So, without further ado, since they are known to slip out of these things early - and who would blame them tonight - Please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to the new Mr and Mrs Abernathy. May your new beginning last a lifetime! Congratulations.”

“Here, here!” the crowd answers with cheers. The couple sips their drinks with everyone, huge smiles on their faces.

“Let’s get out of here, Cinderella.” Effie says and takes his hand and pulls her husband to the door. They leave the building to applause, whistles and catcalls and slip out into the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing fanfiction, I set out to write all Hayffie. But somewhere along the line I got sucked into Everlark. Here it is 2 years later and believe it or not this is the first all Hayffie piece I’ve written.


End file.
